Grand British Empire (Dry Rainbow)
The Grand British Empire was created on the 2nd Of March 2044 after destroying the Scandinavian Union, Sweden, and defeating Germany. They occupied all of Scandinavia, becoming the largest Empire in the History of The Planet. 2040s 2nd June 2040: Queen Elizabeth II dies of Natural Causes. Prince William is Coronated into The King. Grand British Empire occupies Scandinavia. Alliance Of Ganrelles is shut down. 1st October 2045: Britain is effected by a major tsunami hitting the East Coast of England and Scotland, and the entire east and central Great Britain is flooded. Foreign aid is sent in to help. It takes until December 2046 for the country to fully recover. 17th March 2046: British Imperial Space Administration (BISA) is launched. Several missions to make Outposts on Mars, The Moon, Europa, and Callisto were launched and completed in January 2047. 2047: Four underground train and vehicle tunnels are built across Ireland and Great Britain so people can drive there. 6th February 2048: BISA's construction of a British Imperial Space Station (BISS) in the Orbit of Earth was begun. 2050s March 2052: BISS completed. Staff were sent there a week after completion. April 2052: European Energy Crisis begins. The GBE and the Greater German Empire are the largest Oil sharers in Europe. The GBE shares it out with Europe, while the GGE decides to keep it all for themselves. The European Commonwealth condemned the act, and kicked them from the EC and left the GGE on their own. Some countries contemplated military action to take the Oil. July 27th 2052: UN disbanded. GBE leaves the European Commonwealth and decides to be on their own and alliances with France, Spain, the Soviet Union, and China again to work on the Energy Crisis themselves. 2056: Britain, beginning to financially falter, sells Canada to the United States for £40 Billion. 2057: As a New Plague scare begins to be theorised that it will cross the Atlantic, the British Government tightened inspections and airport, imports, and boat checks to Europe. Leaflets were handed out to every British citizen about the New Plague. Meanwhile, the town of Merseyside is quarantined in September as the New Plague hits the town. The quarantine is lifted 2058: First suit of British T-45d Power Armour is created and distributed throughout the entire British Imperial Army by 2062. 2060s 2060, July: Britain is given joint control of the B.O.M.B. Missile Launch Space Station. 2061: Britain remaps its Military Arsenal. The arsenal is redone with an endless array of laser, plasma, and sonic weapons. T-45d suits are used throughout the entire army. Stimpaks, Med-X and Psycho are distributed to soldiers as well. 2062: Seeing as Nuclear War is near with increased tensions with the Greater German Empire, the Government decided to rebuilt the Cocoons a third and final time to modern standards that would make it last for 600 years. 13 more Cocoons are built, bringing the total to 81. 2066: The Government decides to end the BISA, as they do not have the finance to afford it, and have better things to look to with their money. The BISS and interplanetary outposts are abandoned and is set to drift off into the Earth and burn up and crash into Missouri. 2067: Britain stays neutral in the 2070s 2071: As the GBE runs out of Petrol and Oil, Fusion and Nuclear Cars are imported from the USA. 28th May 2072: King William dies of Natural Causes. Prince Elliott is Coronated. 4th June 2072: Britain, Canada, France, Spain, China, Brazil, Mexico, and the Soviet Union, declares War on Germany and the United States Of America for the President storming out of a meeting saying all oil will be used by the US, and attacking several bases in Canada. Great Energy War Britain created the Alliance Of Ganrelles again after the member states left the European Commonwealth. Canada was invited and they happily joined. The goal was to obtain US and German Oil as they will not share or import any to the rest of the World. This soon became World War Three by 2075 as most nations had joined the War. It ended on October 23rd 2077 when the US began to nuke all of Europe, the UK and Canada followed suit by nuking the US. The US's plan of nuking Britain was futile as they used a laser defense system to destroy the Nukes in flight before they hit. The US then nuked South America, Africa, Oceania, and Asia. The Alliance Of Ganrelles Nuked the US and Germany. Because Britain survived, there was a mass of people wanting to immigrate. However, only AOG nation citizens were permitted. 2070s October 23rd 2077: Britain Nukes the United States. Fends off a US Nuclear Strike with RobCo Laser Grids. October 25th 2077: Great Britain and Ireland are put into complete lockdown from the outside World. A Great Forcefield was put all around the two Islands, and any AOG citizens who wished to immigrate had to go through large operations to make them mutation-free. Post-War Period 2078-2100 2080: Due to the lack of supply imports, Britain goes into a suppliance, technological, and famine downfall. An elite SAS and RAF battalion are sent into Germany and the US to steal supplies. 2081: When supplies are recovered from the US and Germany by the Army, they are shared out to citizens. A ration scheme is brought back in for the first ever time since WWII. The supplies would last until 2122. Recovered supplies are also shared with France, Spain, and Canada. Russia and China cannot be reached by British Forces, however the two countries have enough supplies to last them until 2110. 2082: Britain begins to allow safe citizens from around the World to immigrate to Britain, however they must live in a Cocoon so that they cannot spread mutation. They accept and understand this, and move to a Cocoon. 2086: Within four years, all Cocoons are inhabited and filled up by foreign immigrants. 2088: British Raiders steal VB-02 Vertibirds from Washington DC, Chicago, New York City, and California. August 2090: Britain begins to form an elite team of Agents known as Rainbow Twelve. They would all be put in Cryo for 40 years and then sent into several locations in the United States, to put a stop to American Terror and occupy the United States. The 500 Rainbow Twelve agents would be put in Cryo while an attack-plan is developed and everything to do so is gathered. 2092: A British branch known as the "Sixth Army" of 6000 Soldiers is formed to go into France and Spain to help it recover and tackle mutant threats, anarchy, raider groups, and armed groups. An expected completion date is 2111. 2094: A British branch known as the "Seventh Army" of 12000 soldier is formed to do the same as the Sixth Army, but in Canada. Expected completion date is 2116. 2095: Britain offers the creation of another Army but for Russia and China, but the two countries reject the offer, as they are capable of keeping the peace themselves in their countries. 2098: An Enclave detachment attacks London. Britain fends off the 6 day attack. This is enough of an excuse for Rainbow Twelve to be launched. 2099: Rainbow Twelve is awoken early as the Enclave are threatening to launch an EMP in the GBE that could eliminate their Laser Defense Grid, and then launch a Nuke attack. Rainbow Twelve gets more training for their launch in 2101. 2101-2150 2101: Rainbow Twelve Agents are sent to remote locations in the American Wasteland. Agent Codename Undead Hat is sent to Florida with two other Agents (Rising Crow and Redrum) Category:Dry Rainbow